Misunderstanding
by ApplesxOranges
Summary: When Yoruichi starts dating Kukaku, some hidden emotions in Soi Fon finally surface. What will happen when she can't control herself? One Shot a little YorxKuk but mainly a YorxSoi


Well, this is my first one shot for YorxSoi, i hope you like it.  
I'm sorry if they might be a little OOC at times _

Anyways, here it is, has some mature language and some themes.

Has yuri. Dont like it, dont read it :D

I don't own Bleach!!!

* * *

I was walking out of the office finally done for the day, when a familiar black cat decided to say hello. "Yoruichi!" I called to her as I bent down to stroke her silky smooth fur. As I did, she leaned into my hand and greeted me.

"Ah! Soi Fon! How was your day, Bee?" She purred while I continued to stroke her back and concentrate on not blushing at the seemingly intimate contact.

"Just terrific," I said sarcastically. "Ōmaeda, the oaf can't do a thing right! He just sits there all day, eating and flaunts his power over people." I vented as I stood up and started walking back to my house with Yoruichi close on my heels.

"I'm sorry, Little Bee. You just can't find good help these days, can yah?" she smiled.

"Well, I can find good help, but the good help decides to spend their days as a cat, causing mischief and taking naps." I eyed her teasingly.

"Now, I can't imagine who on earth you would be talking about, _but_, if it were me you were talking about, I just don't feel the desire to work in the 13 Protection Squads any more. The pressure might get to me and I will have to run away again." She cast a sly glance my way at the end knowing full well I wouldn't let her leave.

"Well then, if that was the case, I guess I will just have to stop you." I smiled devilishly.

"Is that so, because if I recall correctly, I happened to escape without your noticing last time, so... I wouldn't say things like that if _I _were you."

The truth is if she did go away again, I would probably kill myself. Not that I would tell _her _that, but it's true. I love her and if she were to leave, well, it would probably kill me, and if it didn't, I would probably kill myself, so either way, her leaving would result my death. Sounds a little over dramatic, but I just can't live without her in my life again. I've done it once, and it was for way too long and it was well… hell to put it the simplest.

This chocolate skinned beauty is the reason for my whole existence. But, she will never find out, because I'm too scared of her response to tell her. I sighed and shook my head. I'm such a coward.

Yoruichi looked up at me with a confused look. "Something wrong, Little Bee?" she asked with large curious eyes. I looked down and got caught up in them once again, when I could finally look away moments later I answered blushing. "No. I'm perfectly fine."

"So, what do you have planned for the rest of your day?" She inquired.

"Nothing, I'm going home and relaxing." I told her, maybe she'll ask me to go somewhere with her, I thought hopefully.

"Oh. I'm going out with Kukaku tonight. She asked me out last night, so I guess that means we're dating. Strange how things like that work out, huh? I've had a _huge_ crush on her for a long time, and she's finally figuring it out. Isn't that awesome?!" I was smiling when she started talking, but as she went on, my smile got harder and harder to hold. There was a strange ripping feeling inside my chest, like it was being cut in half by a zanpakutō from the inside. 'Play it off, you idiot! Play it off! Don't do anything stupid that will make you regret it later!' my head screamed at me. I tried to obey, knowing it was right; all the while the pain in my chest was increasing.

"That's great! I'm so happy for you! I'm really…happy!" I tried to continue smiling normally, it wasn't working. "I have to go! I just remembered I have to go do something." And I used my shunpo to get away as quickly as possible before she could respond. When I was running away, I hid my reishi so she couldn't follow me like I knew she would try to do and just ran. I didn't care where I was going, or how long I was going to run for, all I knew was that I needed to run, and run fast.

When I finally came to a stop, I was crying, and I could tell it wasn't going to stop any time soon. After a moment of deep breathing, I looked up to see I was surrounded by sakura trees. They weren't close though, it was a little clearing, in a spherical shape. This was where I trained when I was younger, and where I fell in love with my master, and now where I cry about the loss of her to someone else. 'What a cruel, vicious cycle this place has made for me." I thought to myself, smiling grimly at the irony of it all.

I was still crying to myself, and my head was starting to clear some. 'This is so stupid, getting worked up over something so unimportant. What captain has time for love at a time like this? I have paperwork to do and men to train! Why am I getting worked up over this?!' I argued with myself. 'Because I love her, that's why!' I contradicted myself.

"UGH!" I yelled as my fist came down hard on the tree I was standing next to. When it hit, the tree shuddered and creaked and the birds that were in the area flew away. "This! Is! So! STUPID! DAMNIT!!" I yelled into the air around me, my fist slamming into the tree with each word.

Attempting to get the frustrations out, I started to attack the tree I had hit before, all the while telling myself its nothing, that I'm being ridiculous for loving someone who obviously doesn't love me back. 'Kukaku, I hate you so much, even more then Kisuke for taking her away from me the _first_ time!' I ranted to myself as I attacked to tree. Left. Right. Left. Left. Kick. Right.

How attacking a tree is going to help me I'm not entirely sure, it's done nothing to bother me except perhaps be here when I'm in a very vulnerable, upset mood. As I swung and kicked at the tree, the tears kept rushing down my cheeks, attacking wasn't making the situation any better, but it was tiring me out quickly so wouldn't do anything to Ōmaeda once I got back to the squad, 'Like I need an excuse,' I thought venomously.

After about twenty minutes the tears still hadn't let up and I needed to take break. My breathing was heavy and my arms and legs were as well. I sat with my back against the tree, my head on my knees while I rested. 'This is ridiculous! This pain shouldn't be here! I shouldn't be here! These tears shouldn't be here! All of this rage for one person shouldn't be here!' I screamed in my head while the pain rippled through my chest again.

When I could finally feel my legs starting to get rested, I stood up again and started to whack away at the tree. I'm going to have to sleep here tonight. I'll go back in the morning. I know people will be wondering what's going on, why I'm not there tonight, but they will have to deal. No. People won't wonder. Yoruichi will. She's probably looking around town for me, or sitting on my porch waiting. Well, I'm not coming home. She can wait. Go out with _Kukaku_ for all I care. It doesn't matter any more.

After another hour of beating on the tree it finally snapped in half. I looked down at the tree and frowned. 'I just killed a tree… I'll have to get Orihime to fix it. It would be a shame to just let it die.' I sighed and went over to another tree, where I jumped on one of the branches. 'I guess this will be my sleeping accommodations for tonight.' I thought glumly. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep in the branches.

It seemed like only moments later that I was woken up. Something or someone was on the branch with me. I didn't dare open my eyes to see. I only pretended to move in my sleep, letting my hand slowly move towards Suzumebachi. If someone was trying to ambush me, they had another thing coming. I wasn't in a great mood to die.

Keeping my breathing even and my eyes firmly closed, I reached a little more towards zanpakutō when a hand caught mine.

"That won't work on me, you know. Also, if you're trying to hide your reishi, you probably shouldn't get so worked up and start fighting. It doesn't mask it very well." Someone said with a smile in their voice. I knew that someone and I didn't want to open my eyes to see their face. I simply removed my hand from their grasp, stood up on the branch, opened my eyes, and turned around and shunpo away, deeper into the forest. 'I don't need this right now' I thought to myself. I tried to hide my reishi, but they were too close to hide it from anymore. I tried to out maneuver my pursuer, but it wasn't going to work. They were faster then I was and it was only a matter of time before they would catch up to me. After a few more moments of running, I felt their presence disappear behind me. I guess they weren't that determined to catch me after all.

I smiled to myself, having the glory of them leaving me alone; I found a new tree to rest in. Judging by the moon, I only had a couple hours before I would have to go to the office. Sighing, I repositioned myself and fell into a dreamless sleep.

My pursuer did not bother me again that night, or the following day. I wasn't in the mood to be messed with. When I was done with my work for the day, I made my way quickly to my house to take a bath and to get changed. I had someone I needed to talk to, and someone I needed to avoid.

Before I went home I had to make a stop somewhere though. I needed to pay a visit to someone and explain to them just what will happen if certain events occur and affect a person I care deeply for. I needed to talk to Kukaku. 'This should be fun,' I thought to myself sarcastically. Yoruichi should be off tormenting Byakuya at this time of day, so I could talk to Kukaku without watching what I say.

When I arrived at her oddly designed home I quickly moved to the fireworks launch, knowing that's where she would be this time of day, playing with explosives. 'Pyromaniac, Yoruichi deserves better then that…' I grumbled to myself.

"Kukaku! Hey, Kukaku! I need to speak with you!" I yelled out, hoping she could hear me from where ever she may be.

"What the hell do you want?" she retorted from behind me.

"I wish to speak with you about something rather important." I replied politely.

"Well then spit it out already!" she shouted. 'Yes, Lady Yoruichi deserves someone better then her.' I thought to myself trying to hold a smile as I turned to face the big busted woman.

"Come over here, please." I motioned over to the side of a building where I could see if anyone was coming. I didn't need this getting out. She followed me over complaining under her breath about why she should listen to me and I ignored her. Once she was with me I locked her against the wall, she tried to struggle, but knew it was worthless until I got what I wanted to say out, so she gave me a flat look.

"What do yah want?" she snapped.

"I want to inform you of something thing. I want to inform you about how long you will live if you break her heart. If you do _anything_ to hurt Ms. Yoruichi, I _will_ hunt you down and I _will_ kill you. If she didn't like you so much, I would have killed you already, but seeing how I'm such a reasonable person, I'm going to let you live for now." I stated glaring into her eyes, making her sweat at the pressure.

"I love Yoruichi," I continued, "I always _have_ loved Yoruichi, and I always _will_ love Yoruichi. I say this now to make it perfectly clear about my situation. I will not harm you, and I will not make any advances on Yoruichi because I value her feelings. _But_, if this is just some sick little game that you're playing because you want to 'get some' then you had better start explaining it to me right now, because if I catch wind that you _are_ playing around with her, there will be _no where_ for you to run. Do I make myself _perfectly_ clear?" I snarled as I pushed her even harder into the wall. She made a hardly audible noise resembling 'yes' and I let go and she slid down the wall to the ground rubbing her neck where I held her at.

"_Don't_ make me come back. And Kukaku," I said bending down to eye level, "let me remind you, I am the Captain of the 2nd Division and the Commander of the Onmitsukidō, I know how to find a missing person very, _very_ quickly if I have a proper motive." I warned her, standing back up with a quick glare and a smirk then shunpoed away, not looking back once, but feeling the sense of fear coming from the woman I threatened. Sensing that plain raw fear made me feel better, just knowing that she's afraid I'll kill her if she hurts Yoruichi gave me a feeling of triumph.

As I approached my house, I didn't sense anything unusual, no one lurking in the corners, or sitting on my step. Thanking my rare lucky stars that I was alone, I swiftly went inside and took a bath. I was getting out when just the person I was trying to avoid walked in on my.

I squealed and blushed while I held my towel closer to my body. "W-what are you doing in here?! Can't you see I was taking a bath?! You can't just barge in here like that unannounced!" I shriek furiously at her, still blushing like mad at the close proximity.

"What? I knocked and rang the bell! And I yelled when I let myself in, but when I saw that you were in the bathroom, I had to make sure you didn't drown yourself in you bathtub!" She replied innocently, though I could clearly see the amusement in her eyes and her struggle to hold back her laughter.

"GET OUT!!!" I bellowed as I pushed her out of the bathroom and slammed and locked the door behind me. 'I really need to start locking the doors… and maybe the windows now that I think about it…' I thought to myself.

I slid my fresh clothes on and dried and fixed my hair, redoing the braids. There was still some blush on my cheeks from embarrassment and I didn't think it would be going away anytime soon judging by the fact of the person outside my door at the moment. I heaved a heavy sigh and unlocked and opened the door.

Yoruichi was lying on my bad, feet hanging off and her arms outstretched over her heard. I looked around my room for another spot to sit, but there was none, so I reluctantly went over and sat next to my Goddess. She opened one eye and eyed my curiously making me nervous.

"Why are you here?" I asked her guardedly.

"What? A friend can't just drop by once and a while?" She asked innocently.

"I don't believe 'drop by' includes walking in on someone who was in the bathroom." I snapped at her.

"Geez. Have a bad day at work, Bee?" she asked. I sighed.

"Please get on with why you're here," I said flatly.

"I felt your reishi sky-rocket last night, and then I finally found you in the forest, and you looked so upset… not to mention you were sleeping in a tree, and then when you ran away…" she stopped and sat up, looking at me. I looked away, trying to conceal the blush on my cheeks.

"So what's the big deal?" I asked angrily.

"Well, your not one to sleep in trees… and I was worried about you… and then I heard your conversation with Kukaku a little bit ago…" I straightened up, my face a blazing red now. 'Oh no! She heard my conversation… Oh no! Oh no! Oh no oh no no no!' I thought to myself, panic rising in me.

"H-how much did you hear?" I stammered, still facing away from her.

"All of it." She stopped talking for a moment and then continued in a lighter tone, "Did you mean it?" I looked over at her, her sunshine eyes blinding me, my thoughts momentarily eluding me.

"Yes. I meant it, every last word. I am a squad captain. I am not allowed to tell idle threats." I said, holding my head high and keeping up my guard. I didn't know how much of "everything" she heard.

"So, then you do love me?" she questioned, taking my hands in hers, her soft, warm hands enveloping my own.

I stared in shock at the woman in front of me. 'Tell her! Tell her you love her! It's now or never!' the little voice in the back of my head yelled and I obeyed. "Yes. I do love you. I've loved you since we met." I said solemnly. She smiled sweetly at me. 'And now comes the "I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way" speech. I should have just kept my mouth shut,' I chided my self.

Suddenly she pulled me into her. Her arms winding around my waist, pulling me onto her lap and stared me. I couldn't look away. I was waiting for the let down and the pain it would bring, but at least she would know the truth. "I love you too," She said tenderly.

The answer left me in shock. 'Not the response I had been anticipating,' I thought relieved as a big smile and an even deeper blush (if that's even possible) crept onto my face. Yoruichi pulled me in closer, her lips touching mine for the first time.

It was soft and tender. Understanding swept through me. She had been feeling the same thing. I wrapped my arms around her and we fell back onto the bed in bliss.


End file.
